<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny Socks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573341">Funny Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be seen as shirou/Pinga, In My Fic?, as so Pinga does, dinosaur socks?, michiru does what she does best; yell and run, shirou: leave ❤️, yessir!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinga has to go, but not without a gift first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru &amp; Pinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For like 4 days straight I checked the bna works multiple times a day and it didn’t update until today. Be the change you want to see I guess, I’m no longer allowed to be lazy and lurk from the shadows I HAVE to post smh 😔 y’all lucky I have brain worms lmao anyways I swear Pinga isn’t my favorite all my stuff just happens to be from his perspective I SWEAR I am a Shirou stan first and foremost.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinga had overstayed his welcome. By far, he could tell. He usually left when Shirou stopped making him coffee in the mornings, that’s how the albatross could tell the wolf was finally getting annoyed with him. But he had decided to stay an extra week, just because. He figured when he found all his belongings packed up in his bag and a sticky note unkindly telling him to leave that maybe it was time to go. He was about to take off from in front of the co-op before he heard yelling.</p>
<p>“Pinga! Pinga wait up!” He looked back, seeing Michiru running at him holding something in her hands.</p>
<p>“Oh? What is it?” He asked, putting his wings down and turning around to face her. She finally caught up, catching he breath for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Huff,</em> <em>huff</em>, we got, we got you some socks!”. She said, holding up the pack of socks. They were awfully fuzzy, and had an interesting design on them. Dinosaurs, to be specific.</p>
<p>“We felt bad since your other ones got lost in the laundry, so me and Shirou went out and got some more for you!”.</p>
<p>Michiru held out the pack for him, which he took, running his hands over them.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you! They’re quite fashionable, I’m glad you picked them out-“</p>
<p>“Oh I didn’t pick ‘em, Shioru did.”</p>
<p>Now, normally this wouldn’t mean anything. But this was Shirou, and normally one does not associate Shirou with dinosaur socks. Especially Pinga, who was a bit shocked.</p>
<p>“....He picked these?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Dinosaurs?”</p>
<p>“He said they were funny.”</p>
<p>Pinga thought it over, looked at the socks, looked at Michiru, and decided to drop it.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you regardless. And thank Shirou for me as well! But I have to get going, I have a schedule to keep after all.” He said, shoving the socks into his bag.</p>
<p>The two said their goodbyes, and with nothing else to do, Pinga took off.<br/>        </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After days of flying and a few rest stops, Pinga had decided to find somewhere to stay for a bit, just to stop flying for a bit. He had found a vacant cabin, and rented it out for a few days.</p>
<p>Upon entering the cabin, Pinga realized it was freezing. This place was in the middle of the mountains, so he supposed it made sense. Shedding his jacket though, he was a bit sad he had lost his socks good socks when he was in Anima City. That’s when he remembered;</p>
<p>The dinosaur socks.</p>
<p>Grabbing his bag, he dug through it until he found them, still brand new in their package. He hastily ripped it open, and pulled them on over his current pair of socks. They were exactly as advertised; fuzzy, and patterned with dinosaurs. He laughed still amused that Shirou had picked them out.</p>
<p>He had to give the wolf credit, they <em>were</em> kinda funny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>